You're such an ass
by Riian-sama
Summary: FrauxCastor. :D  One-shot randomness. Castor walks in on something and I think we ALL know what. xD


That smart ass. He's always so bossy; I don't care if he's right. Frau furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about-  
>"F-Frau, what're you doing?" A pair of eyes snapped open. Frau found himself lying over the sheets of his bed, with his hand in his pants. Hardly looking presentable for who just walked- <em>He <em>just walked in. Frau's breathing was a little heavy and Castor had a blush on his cheeks. Frau steadily removed his hand from his pants. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to do.  
>"C-C-Castor?" he mentally panicked, though that expression on Castor's face did <em>not<em> help with the situation in his pants.  
>"Excuse me." Castor pushed his glasses up on his face and turned to exit. Before Frau had even left his state of alarm, he found himself behind Castor; a hand firm against the door, keeping it closed. Castor tensed up a little.<br>"Not so fast." Frau breathed at Castor's neck.  
>"Frau, you're letting your need and lust control you. Might I remind you, you're a-"<br>"I don't care." Frau licked up Castor's neck. "It's just once, just a little." he ran his free hand over Castor's robes. "Sin with me." he bade, making Castor tremble and shiver slightly. Castor couldn't even think of a cunning response. There wasn't a night where Castor hadn't wished Frau would look at him like this; hungrily and with a raging desire; or even a night where Frau would speak in that husky, deep and enticing voice and say things that shouldn't ever be... but... if he was really to give in now: He could never turn back. Castor felt the air rush past him as Frau span him around. He felt the wooden door as his back. He felt Frau's lips touch his and he knew he had lost. Frau's tongue expertly flicked against Castor's lips, leaving him no choice but to open them. He let the warm, moist tongue into his mouth with no regrets; the tingle it sent down his spine was better than what any dream could produce. Castor closed his eyes, letting all his other senses take over. The feel of Frau's fingertips on his skin; each light caress like a small shock, leaving him to quiver in pleasure. The sound of the clothes falling gently to the floor and knowing just who's they were was like music to his ears and the taste of Frau in his mouth was something indescribable, even for him; a man of so many words. Each sensation was unravelling Castor; he became more needy, bringing his hand up to the back of the taller Bishop's head as he forced his own tongue to fight back; feeling Frau's lips curve into a smirk, he wondered what was going through the blonde's mind.  
>Frau pulled Castor away from the door; each move uncharacteristically gentle as he guided the redhead back to the bed. However, with the final shove Frau had to swallow the unappreciative grunt recieved from Castor as he hit the matress. Frau broke the kiss and ran his tongue along Castor's jawline, causing the latter to gasp quietly. He then placed light kisses down Castor's neck before biting on this skin near his collarbone. Castor hissed and Frau licked the bite as though it was an apology.<br>"Frau..." Castor spoke the name needily, arching up into Frau; making what he needed, no... _wanted,_ more obvious. The taller man pulled away from Castor's neck and ran his eyes over the body in front of him, like a lion watching his prey; Castor didn't have to think twice about who this man's prey was. He raised his hand, hit Frau on the head and turned to look to the side, avoiding Frau's gaze. "D-Don't look at me like that." he stated, a small blush visible on his cheeks; only aiding in making his statement utterly pointless. The blonde smirked once more as he bent down to take one of Castor's hard nipples into his mouth. "Ah... F-Frau..." Castor writhed and gasped as Frau's tongue worked absolute wonders on his body. Frau's left hand moved up the side of Castor's body until his thumb stopped to gently rub and tease the neglected nub. The taller male nipped at the right one, perhaps a little too hard as Castor cried out and squirmed a little. Frau could feel the red haired bishop's still clothed member press against him. The blonde ground his hips down into Castor - he wasn't disappointed when Castor's eyes snapped open and a breathy moan escaped his lips. The smaller man stared up at Frau, who made no effort to move again despite the look on Castor's face. The latter bucked his hips up and flung his head back, catching the other by surprise: Frau was made to cough up a little moan that Castor could now revel in the sound of.  
>Frau frantically removed the remainder of their clothes before continuing with his previous movement. Castor met Frau's grinds with an equal force as one of his hands tangled itself in Frau's hair; grabbing the blonde locks tightly, whilst the other snaked around his neck; pulling him closer. The taller man initiated a frenzied kiss. Their tongues rolled around in somewhat of a disharmony; a chaotic, yet passionate kiss. Their hips crashed together repeatedly. Over and over. Until they no longer separated, rocking against each other with the sheets tangled beneath them. Frau broke the kiss to rest his head on the pillow beside Castor's head. Castor took that chance to whisper what he needed to say into the blonde's ear.<br>"I'm going to come, Frau." Castor let Frau go and clasped the sheets. Frau could only groan an acknowledgement as he lifted his head and pulled off Castor's glasses. The smaller male feeling too much pleasure to be concerned with Frau's actions. Next, Frau used his hand to push the hair out of Castor's face as he ground his hips harder and faster into the male.  
>"Castor..." Frau's voice made the other open his eyes once more. Castor could only reply to the name while trapped in whirl of pleasure.<br>"Frau...Frau!" he closed his eyes again, unable to focus. His mouth hanging open as he writhed and came with a lengthy moan. The sight and sounds ultimately undid Frau.  
>"C-Castor!" he came copiously onto Castor's chest, trying his hardest to continue grinding against him; riding out the orgasm. When all was done, Frau fell to the side of Castor who then hit him on the head again. "Hey! What was that for this time?" he asked.<br>"For not doing that sooner." Castor smirked; the priceless look of surprise on Frau's face was so rare. He hit him on the head again.  
>"That's not funny you-" Frau's face was red and his voice raised slightly.<br>"I love you, Frau." Castor smiled an honest smile that Frau soon returned.  
>"I-I...uh...love you...too..." Frau blushed, but was still staring at Castor beside him.<br>"Embarrassed Frau? That's not like you." Castor's soft, sincere smile remained on his face.  
>"H-How are you not?" Frau cried, turning over, so that his back was to Castor and pulled what covers he could salvage from beneath them, over his head.<br>"Frau." Castor didn't receive a response. "Hey, Frau." The blonde ignored him still, sure that his voice would be unsteady if he attempted to speak. "Frau I need you to clean up." he complained. Frau remained silent for a moment, trying to not let the comment arouse him once more. Castor seemed oblivious, or so he thought.  
>"Do it yourself." Frau muttered eventually. Castor chuckled slightly.<br>"Very well." he sat up and looked around, spotting a towel across the room that Frau had most likely used earlier that day. He got up and walked over to get it, clearing himself up and sighing contentedly. Frau watched subtly from under the covers; peering through a small gap. Castor went to pick up their clothes to move them off the floor.  
>"Wait." Frau said, making Castor stop and look in confusion.<br>"Stay here with me... please?" Castor chuckled once more, it seemed Frau had taken his movement the wrong way. He dropped the clothes anyway and headed back over to the bed.  
>"I was only going to move them... but Frau... who knew you could ask so <em>nicely <em>and act so _needy_?" he smiled and Frau said nothing but sat with a bright red blush across his face. "I guess I can leave it until tomorrow morning, since you're still so _embarrassed_." Castor climbed under the covers with Frau.  
>"You are such an ass." Frau muttered.<br>"I know. I love you too Frau."


End file.
